<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i've been feeling hazy, maybe by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066927">and i've been feeling hazy, maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled and Luke | Punz are Siblings, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Protective Luke | Punz, he/they pronouns for punz, mentioned hannahxxrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know for a fact that you’re not ‘fine’.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grayson | Purpled &amp; Luke | Punz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i've been feeling hazy, maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why are you avoiding me?” It’s a simple enough question on Punz’s part, yet Purpled doesn’t quite know how to respond. He doesn’t have an answer, really. He so desperately wishes he does. It would make everything a lot easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he doesn’t answer. Punz huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purpled, if there’s something going on-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Punz.” Purpled turns around to face Punz, who looks unconvinced. They laugh dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know for a fact that you’re not ‘fine’.” Punz steps closer. Purpled sees worry swirling around in their eyes. He feels awful, but he can’t bring himself to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears well up in his eyes. Punz takes another steps closer, but Purpled backs away this time. Punz freezes. Their stoic expression breaks, revealing a hurt look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at me like. . .you’re disgusted.” Purpled opens his mouth to object, but Punz cuts him off. “What did I do? Just tell me what I did, please!” Punz runs his fingers through their hair, tilting their head slightly upwards. Purpled purses his lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do, Punz?” Purpled clenches his fists and looks down at his shoes. “You’ve hurt me. You made me miserable and I still loved you,” Purpled laughs humorlessly, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you.” Purpled looks back up to make eye contact with Punz. “Despite everything, you’re still my fucking sibling and I can’t get rid of you, no matter how hard I try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can change. I’ll change-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t an option!” Purpled snaps. “You’ve shown me so many times that you can’t fucking change.” Punz’s lip quivers. Purpled tsks. He feels like a shit person, but he takes pride in knowing that Punz is so much fucking worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just- Hannah wants you home. I’m here to bring you home.” Punz’s face falls into a neutral expression, which only angers Purpled even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the only reason you’re here? To bring me back to that shithole?” Purpled’s borderline screaming now as he backs away. Punz’s eyes fill up with rage as they grab onto Purpled’s arm tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only trying to protect you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from me!” Purpled rips his arm out of Punz’s grip, stumbling backward. He doesn’t know why they can’t just understand that he doesn’t want to go home. That he doesn’t care about his mother, or even Hannah at this point. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>is his sibling to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back here right now!” Punz storms closer to Purpled. Their in an empty school now. Purpled came here to hide, but Punz knows all of his usual spots. He prays that this isn’t getting caught on camera but he knows better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz freezes when they look into Purpled’s eyes. He’s scared. He’s scared of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Punz.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of sibling are they if their own younger brother’s scared of them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step back, regaining their composure. Something’s up with Purpled, they can tell that much. Something’s changed since they last saw their little brother. It’s only been a year, but they assume that a lot can change in that time. Purpled looks like he’s on the verge of tears. Punz has never seen the boy cry before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purpled, I’m sorry,” Punz says softly. They really hadn’t meant to yell. They definitely wouldn’t have if they knew how he would react. Part of him’s curious, though…”Why don’t you like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a wild guess!” Purpled laughs harshly. Punz knew it was a stupid question; they lived in that house for eighteen years. Their mother would always yell at Purpled specifically. Punz remembers that they used to stand up for Purpled, but they can’t exactly remember when. Hannah apparently hasn’t done anything to help him, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard, but we have to go home now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Purpled nearly screams. “I’m not going back there, I can’t do it again. Not when Mom’s…like that.” Punz notices Purpled’s shaking. Their expression softens. Mom’s probably drunk again. Punz knows how she gets. They cringe slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you stay in my hotel room for the night, is that what you want?” Punz is raising their voice again, and Purpled shrinks into himself. Punz sighs. “I’m not going to pretend to know what you’re going through, because I really don’t. I’ve been gone for a year. It was selfish of me to just cut you and Hannah out of my life completely. And for that, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Purpled whispers, “I would’ve done the same thing.” Punz nods solemnly. They look around the empty hallways of the high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going before we get caught. Tomorrow I’ll take you out for ice cream, if you want. How does that sound?” A smile tugs at the corner of Purpled’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice, actually.” Punz begins walking towards the exit, making sure Purpled stays in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can bring those kids you hang out with, if you want. They’re paying for their own stuff though.” They’re out of the school now, headed to Punz’s car. Purpled’s walking quickly, and Punz notices him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both get into the car; Punz in the driver’s seat and Purpled in the passenger. Punz knows that Purpled isn’t normally allowed up front, but they could care less at the moment. This is the first time they’ve finally been able to break through to their little brother; they aren’t going to ruin it by telling him to sit in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gumi always said they were bad at dealing with kids, and Punz believed her for a while. They don’t anymore. Sure, he’s not the best, but they know what people need. They know how to comfort people. That’s one of the only skills Punz has that involves other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for yelling back there.” Purpled turns to look at Punz. They’re driving now. The city always looks so nice at night. For a split second, Punz forgets about reality as they watch the lights. They shake away the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled merely hums at the apology. Punz realizes that he’s probably tired. It’s nearly four in the morning, and Punz doesn’t think their brother’s slept in days with how heavy his bags are. He looks tired. Punz will let him rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From now on, he’ll make an effort to be here. For Purpled’s sake.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gimme some COMMENTS /hj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>